Fallen Hero
by Nanashi Youko
Summary: YAOI Link is held captive by the king of evil himself, Ganondorf. What will happen to him? Will anyone be able to rescue our hero? ::Warnings:: Rape, torture, brain damage, violence, possibly death...yeah, I'm a sadist
1. Chapter 1

A/N:: Hey ^_^ Guess what? I'm back, and this time I'm going to FORCE myself to finish this! My sis won't help me out with a Zelda fic, says they have no character, so I'm writing one on my own! That'll show 'er, lol. Anyways, this WILL be yaoi, because I'm obsessed with male/male relationships in anime, lol, so if you don't like the idea, then don't read it, that simple. Also, this fic is going to contain rape, torture, possibly death (if I'm in the mood to kill someone, lol) and brain damage to our beloved hero. Lastly, I dislike the idea of Zelda and Sheik being one; it doesn't leave as much creativity, so they're two different people in this. That's all, enjoy! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own the Zelda games, because if I did, well...let's just say they'd have a higher rating then E, lol.  
  
`~*Fallen Hero*~`  
  
It was another lovely day on Hyrule Field for the young hero. Link sat atop Epona, watching as the sun rose for yet another day of adventures. Now that Ganondorf had been defeated, the hylian had much less to stress about. Although he still lived on his own, wandering the field for most of the day, Link was, well, happy. He knew in his conscious thought that the princess was safe, and all peace had returned.  
  
"Welp, I better get going back to the forest, eh, Epona?" he said with a sigh. Saria had asked him to come visit her, and to tell her all about the fight with Ganondorf, which he came out victorious. They hadn't talked since he was awarded the Forest Medallion. With a light kick to the sides, the tri-colored horse was off toward Kokiri forest. It didn't take long to get there, and Link left Epona by the entrance, then hopped off and crossed the wooden bridge.  
  
The green-clad boy made his way to the vines on the side of the small village where he climbed, then went straight to the lost woods. As Link made his way through the trees and bushes, there was a strange rustling that seemed to follow him. He stopped for a moment to listen, but the obnoxious sound ceased as soon as his feet did. Shrugging, the blond hylian continued on his way, unaware of the threat that lurked in the shadows. As he passed by where the lone skull kid once stood, a familiar, cynical laugh was heard, only feet away from Link. He spun around, drawing his sword, only to nearly drop it in utter shock. "G-Ganondorf!" he managed to choke out. The only response was another chuckle from the red- haired man.  
  
"If it isn't the hero, Link." The casual tone turned into a growl, "the one who nearly KILLED me!" Link took a step back, holding his sword and shield fearlessly. "How-.how did you survive?! I destroyed you!" Ganondorf threw his head back and laughed. "Silly little boy, you think I, the great king of evil, would be defeated so easily? I will make sure that the pain you've inflicted upon me will be returned to you, only." his tone darkened immensely. "much worse." The blond hero took another, now uneasy, step back. "Wh-what are you talking about? I'll kill you again if I must." The evil king seemed quite amused by this, and coolly pulled out a glass potion jar from his cloak, showing it to be filled with a cloudy, purple substance. Before Link had another second to react, Ganondorf threw the jar at this feet, causing it to erupt into a purple cloud of gas surrounding the tunic-clad boy. He dropped his sword and shield, cupping his hands over his nose and mouth so as not to inhale the gas, but the attempt was in vain. Link began to feel rather nauseous, his vision beginning to fuzz. Ganondorf had another laugh, his cape over his own nose and mouth until the gas dissipates, watching his pray succumb to the fumes. Soon, the hero could no longer fight the unconsciousness which took him over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Link woke, it was cold. The only light he could see was a small, three-barred window high up in the wall. First off, he had no idea where he was. The only thing he could remember was Ganondorf, and something about revenge. Secondly, he figured he had very little mobility. The hylian boy seemed to be chained with his wrists hanging about his head, and a shackle around his neck, keeping him chained to the wall. He was sitting in a quite cold, musty room, and all his items he had been carrying- including weapons-were no longer with him, let alone his tunic. He was left in nothing but his Kokiri hat, boots and tights.  
  
Link shook his head lightly to rid the rest of nausea that hung on him from the gas. Although he didn't know where he was, he knew it was bad, and he wasn't escaping anytime soon.  
  
After about an hour, when the light from the small window began to slowly fade, the blond boy heard solid footsteps from, what he assumed was a hallway, coming towards the room he was kept in. When the door was swung open, the light from the hall revealed the being to be none other than Ganondorf. "Ah, I see the little fairy boy is awake now, ne?" Another laugh. "Good, you'll be conscious to feel the pain." he gave a wicked smirk, one in which worried the half-naked trapped boy. "Whatever you're planning, Ganondorf, you are going to regret." Even Link knowing it was just an empty threat, he figured he had to try. Ganondorf casually stepped out of the doorway and into the cell, closing the heavy door behind him, setting a lit candle on a small ledge. "I don't think you'll be able to do much about it after I am through with you." The king of evil then proceeded over to his captive, gently taking Link's chin with a calloused hand and lifting it to look at his face. "What a pretty face.it's a shame you've been bad." Another smirk, and Link began to get a bit frightened. The fairy boy turned his head away swiftly, an angered frown on his face. "Don't touch me, Ganon."  
  
"Oh? You honestly think there's anything you can do?" The red-haired king kneeled down by Link, inhaling, taking in the scent of the blond. "Mm.you smell so good." With saying that, Ganondorf took his face away from the hylian boy's hair and slowly licked up his cheek, making him shiver, disgusted. "And taste even better." The king smirked again. At this point, the fear and uncertainty Link had been suppressing began to emerge. He had a pretty good idea of what Ganondorf's intentions were from this point, and he didn't like it.not one bit.  
  
Link took a deep breath, remaining calm so far, until Ganondorf slid his hand up the fairy boy's thigh and hooked his fingers around the waistband of his tights. Panicking, Link couldn't help but try to verbally stop the other man's actions. "What'd you think you're doing?! Get your hands off of me!" attempting to break the chains binding him, but to no avail. Ganondorf laughed softly, then, without hesitation, slid the tight garment off of the younger man's lower half, taking his boots off as well, leaving him totally naked other than the green hat. The king then licked his lips, making a slight moan of approval low in his throat.  
  
Link began to shiver, partially from the cold of the dark, musty room, but also from the fear growing in side him from the proceeding threat. He closed his eyes then, hoping that all this would just go away, but when he heard the click of Ganondorf's belt being unclasped, he cringed. Still not wishing to open his eyes, the fairy boy suddenly felt his legs being lifted, then the excruciating pain of the evil king's length being forced into his tense, unwilling body. A cry escaped his lips, as hard as he tried to suppress it, but when Ganon began rocking harshly against his rear, the virgin hylian boy couldn't hold back the thick howls of pain.  
  
After what seemed forever for the innocent hero, Ganondorf finally got his sick pleasure from raping the poor boy, then closed the front of his pants and stood up. His eyes closed in pain, Link expected to here the leave of his tormentor, but instead got a harsh, burning slap to his face, and heard that despicable voice again. "Next time keep your mouth shut, kid." The door creaked open, then slammed shut as Ganondorf left, leaving the blond boy alone again in the cold, dark room, naked, and utterly broken.  
  
`~**~`  
  
A/N:: So how is it so far? ^_^ Like? Dislike? With my writing talent, I don't dare try a lemon, so it's going to remain merely a lime. I greatly appreciate any feedback, but please make it constructive criticism, if any. Also, I apologize for the "." In the middle of sentences. My writing document is fucked up. Whenever you see one of those that doesn't seem to fit, it's safe to assume it was supposed to be ".". Uhh.I'll try to get the 2nd chapter up as quick as I can, until then, please review! Thanks so much ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woo, I'm up to writin' more chapters! ^_^ I'm gonna try to make this longer, but I'm strugglin' for interesting mishaps. By the way, thanks to all who've reviewed, the feedback really helps me move it along. I guess that's all I have to say for now, without spoiling it, that is. I think in this chapter the torture will show up, and the whole brain damage thing, too. Don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Disclaimers in Chapter 1.  
  
Fallen Hero ~Chapter 2~  
  
It had been days, maybe even weeks since Link had been captured by Ganondorf. His condition wasn't exactly what one would call healthy, either. Since he had been chained up, the young hylian was raped nearly everyday. On top of that, the evil king acquired a fondness of a certain whip which he'd use on Link. The fairy boy now had lacerations covering a good portion of his frail body, along with bruises forming on his wrists and neck from his struggling against the binding shackles. He was both physically and verbally abused, making him feel as though he was worth less than nothing, that no one would ever come to his rescue. With each passing day he gave in to these lies more and more. Link was also becoming much weaker. He had not been fed nearly well enough since his arrival, only an amount as to keep him living, to live through the growing pain. He bled from the whip's lacerations, mostly across his bare chest and stomach. He bled from a cut in his lip, and a gash in the back of his head from being beaten. Lastly, he bled from his rear, the result of being brutally raped repeatedly.  
  
What hurt him the most was his lost pride. Link had been insulted from the day he was forced to that wretched place where he was tortured. He had not been able to hold his heroic reputation for long in that cold, disgusting room. Night after night, the fairy boy had wept. He wept because of the horrific pain. His body was so sore he couldn't stand to move at all anymore. He could no longer feel his arms from being secured above his head for such a long period of time, for all the blood had ran out of the limbs. Link couldn't handle the verbal abuse, either. He had been called so many names he could not even remember them all, but they all impacted him hard. He had been told so many times that no one cared, he had lost every last sliver of hope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Late into the night, in the humble village of Kakariko, atop the highest roof stood a masked, blond man clad in a deep purple. He had a white cloth wrapped around his head and below his eyes, leaving only that uncovered so he could see. The wind gently ruffled his golden bangs as he gazed worriedly past the mountains.  
  
Somehow, he just knew that his distant friend was in some sort of trouble, but wasn't sure where, or how bad. "If Link is truly in some sort of danger, then I must set out to rescue the boy," the man whispered to himself. With that, he took a graceful leap from the roof he perched atop on to the next one nearby. The golden haired man figured it was quicker to leave the town this way, and he would retrieve his green-clothed friend's horse from the Lon Lon Ranch to cover more ground.  
  
The mysterious man searched throughout the night for any signs of his friend. Finally, as the morning sun arose, he began to feel tired and decided to rest. Traveling in the darkness of the night was more dangerous, he knew, which was precisely why he slept during the day for this journey. Its more difficult to be attacked when on guard.  
  
He hopped off Epona, who was helping greatly on his quest, and rested underneath the shade of a tree. When night fell again, he mounted the chestnut horse and rode off past the mountains. Soon, a large, dark castle, quite grim looking in fact, had come into view in the distance. "I sense a dying life force from this dungeon," a thoughtful pause. "Perhaps it is the one I've been searching for."  
  
After thinking through a quick mental plan, the blond haired, masked man gave his friend's horse a quick, but stern kick in the sides and hurried toward the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the grim castle, the poor, tormented fairy boy could hardly withstand much more punishment. Although he felt no more pain, his conditions were so much worse. Link was hardly maintaining life anymore. Due to Ganondorf's violent anger, his head had now been smashed into the wall so many times and so harshly, he now had a large gash in the back of his head, causing him to longer process much of anything, only that he was left naked, and he hurt. He couldn't live this way for much longer. Not at all. Could the strange, masked man really be able to save him from his oncoming fate in the wretched castle of Ganondorf?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: WOO! Second chapter finished! Thanks so much to all of you who've given me positive feedback and keep me writing. ^_^ I'll greatly appreciate any more reviews, and feel free to IM me online, as well, which you can get info on in my profile. The next chapter's coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woo, I've been putting this off too long. I actually kept thinking I'd do it tomorrow, but that tomorrow never came. O_o My computer's messed- up once again, and I can't get online, so I'm lucky if this even gets posted. I apologize for the delay, but here's the next chapter to "Fallen Hero", enjoy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers in Chapter 1  
  
Fallen Hero ~Chapter 3~  
  
Upon reaching the fortress, Sheik gracefully dismounted the horse, hidden in the shadows along the backside of the menacing castle. Using a hookshot, he grasped a ledge high up near a window and let the contraption pull his weight up, then swung into the opening. The interior of the building had a old, musty smell, and the air felt damp.  
  
The sheikah slowly made his way to the doorframe of the room he was in, poking his head out just enough to look each way down the corridor. Seeing only one guard, he easily took him out with a throwing knife, then cautiously made his way down the dark hall, grabbing a lit torch up on the wall as he went. The golden haired man was worried for his friend. If he was feeling himself, Link would have broken out of this place by now, on his own. Sheik looked in most of the rooms he passed in the musty corridor, also being totally alert of what was going on around him. If he were caught, him nor Link would escape this place.  
  
The last door the man looked in proved to be the right one. He smelt blood, and sex, which he didn't like. Taking a deep breath, Sheik slowly pushed the door, causing it to creak open. The blond sheikah almost gasped at what he saw with the dim light of the torch flame.  
  
Sitting against the wall, his head lolled forward limply, showing off the crack in the back of his skull was Link. The blond hylian was naked, revealing cuts and lacerations, which Sheik assumed from a whip, covering his once perfect skin. He was very thin, so much that his rib cage was quite visible, and his whole body now looked very frail. On top of that, Link was also bleeding from several places, including his rear end, that being the proof of the sexual abuse inflicted on him. Dried blood was matted into his hair, also dried streams of the red fluid was crusted onto his chest, stomach, arms, legs, and the corner of his mouth. He had bruises around his wrists where the shackles were, proving he had not been able to move for some time, and there was a struggle.  
  
Sheik was shocked. This was awful. No one but Ganondorf himself deserved such a punishment. The golden haired Sheikah slowly stepped forward. "Link?" No answer. He quickly knelt down by the hurt boy and tilted his head up, seeing that his eyes were open, but dull, as if in a daze. He then checked to see if Link had a pulse. It was faint, but there.  
  
After taking another quick look around, Sheik slipped a pick out of his turban, quickly picking the locks on the fairy boy's shackles. Once freed, the blond man picked up his hurt friend, gently pulling him up onto his back and holding the hylian's arms around his shoulders, then stood. To lift Link was a hardly an effort at this point. He had most likely only been fed enough to barely hang on to life.  
  
Sheik so badly wanted to kill Ganondorf for doing this to the fairy boy, but he needed help as soon as he could get it. Getting his mind off revenge, the Sheikah poked his outside the door and looked both ways down the corridor. Seeing there were no guards coming, he quickly made his way back to the cell he came in through, but now he had another problem: how to get down safely without hurting Link.  
  
There wasn't much time to just stand around and think, so the masked man just decided on the easiest solution. He slid Link off his back and supported him with one arm, then carefully swung his legs over the window sill and lowered himself down a little, his hand gripping a crack in the wall. Sheik then used the chain from his hookshot to climb down very slowly, only having use of one arm. All the time, Link never moved, and it began to worry the man holding him.  
  
Once he'd reached the bottom, the golden-haired Sheikah pulled his hookshot back and tucked it away, then hurried over to the waiting horse. Epona showed her concern for her master by making a quiet whinny sound and gently nudging him with her nose. Sheik just pet her snout and climbed onto her back, along with Link who he held in front of him. "You'll be ok, my friend," he whispered to the hylian. With that, the masked man gave the chestnut horse's sides a light kick and rode off as fast as Epona would carry him and his hurt companion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how was it? Man, I'm real sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I started redecorating my room and then school started and I totally forgot about my fics. Also, sorry my chapters are so short -.- I seem to have a problem with making them longer, but I'll try harder on the next chapter! ^_^ Please R&R, and sankyuu! 


End file.
